


Weaponized

by grahamdireland



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamdireland/pseuds/grahamdireland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stalia scene at the end of Weaponized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaponized

Malia Hale.  
The word rang through Malia's head again and again, not quite registering what it meant.  
Why would the list say 'Malia Hale' and not 'Malia Tate'. And then it clicked.  
Her parents weren't her parents. Her whole life was being pulled from the seams, right in front of her.  
Who was her real parents? Why didn't she put this together sooner? Why didn't she look more into why she was a were-coyote when her parents were both human?  
Who else knew?  
Just as she asked this question, the Hale vault door slid open and a frantic Stiles ran to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Malia? Malia are you alright?" He asked, but his voice seemed distant to Malia. Strange. Foreign. Now she knew why he always acted strange when she brought up Peter.  
She couldn't bear to look him in the eye's, so she fixed her stare on her name on this list. Her real name.  
She lifted her hand to Stiles', removing his hand from her shoulder. The flash of hurt on his face made Malia want to tear his face off. _How dare he feel hurt when he kept this a secret from me?_  
She wanted to feel angry, wanted to let Stiles know how hurt she was, but she couldn't.  
All she felt was empty. Empty and betrayed. Why had he lied to her? Did he not trust her as much as she trusted him?  
She raised her eyes to his, tears pooling both of their eyes.  
Malia stood, not wanting to be near Stiles anymore, not wanting to be near anyone anymore.  
She walked out of the vault, not looking behind her once, passing a confused Scott and Kira on her way out.

Stiles looked down at the floor, at what Malia had been staring at. It was the deadpool list, with her name on top. _How could he be so foolish?_ He had forgetten he had left it in his pocket.  
And now she was leaving him, just like she promised she would never do. All because he was too dumb and too selfish to trust her with who her real father was.  
He felt a tear fall from his eye as he watched her leave the vault, leave him, not sure if she would come back, with no one to blame but himself.


End file.
